


Desperate for Attention

by Hxrny_Mxcca



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom!Paul, Cockring (mentioned), Crossdressing, Desperation, Dildo (mentioned), Dirty Talk, Kinky, M/M, Masturbation, Moaning, Needy!Paul, Paul just wants to be fucked, Paul thinks all sorts, Sex, Sex Shop, Skirts, Smut, Toys, Vibrators, cum, top!John, whimpering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:55:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25980202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hxrny_Mxcca/pseuds/Hxrny_Mxcca
Summary: Paul is desperate for his boyfriend to fuck him, but it’s been days since their last shag. He wants John so bad, but John’s always busy working...And then he stumbles across a strange shop on a strange street...
Relationships: John Lennon/Paul McCartney
Comments: 6
Kudos: 54





	Desperate for Attention

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nudelmakaren](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nudelmakaren/gifts).



> To: Daddy <3
> 
> -
> 
> It’s been a while since I wrote a oneshot like this. I hope you enjoy! :))) 
> 
> Also, Final chapter of Rented Daisies coming soon ;)

Paul was fed up.

All he wanted was some goddamn sex with his boyfriend! Not just a quick wank here and there... He wanted the real thing. God, he longed for it.

It had been days since their last shag. He even remembered it like yesterday...

John had got in from work at 6pm, like he usually did, and Paul had dinner lay out on the table. It was spaghetti, from a special Italian recipe Paul had seen in one of his recipe books a short while back. He’d layed out wine and everything... 

And once they finished, Paul stood up, fluttering his eyelashes like he did best, and strolled over to John. He crawled underneath the table, balancing on his knees and teasing John’s crotch. The older man eventually took control, unzipping his pants and guiding Paul eagerly down onto his cock via the younger’s hair. And after that, John had fucked him against the table, roughly. It had been wonderful...

But since that day, Paul had nothing other than his own fist.

John would get in from work, later than usual at around 8pm, have some leftovers from what Paul had previously ate, and then proceed to their bed. Sometimes Paul got so horny that he’d grab the photo album, containing photos that their friend Astrid had taken of the two on their holiday to Cuba, and he’d get himself off to those in the guest room.

He wanted John, but feared John would rather sleep than have him.

It was now 2pm on a breezy Tuesday evening, almost an entire 9 days in total since John had fucked Paul up against their dinner table, and Paul felt he was going crazy. God, it was only sex... But he loved John, and felt so close to John whenever they did it.

Why did John not want sex anymore? 

Was he just simply too tired? 

Or was he unimpressed by Paul?

Oh Christ... What if John was simply no longer interested in Paul. What if if John was thinking about moving on? What if he’d moved on from their risqué life and found some posh bird who was better than him?

He took a deep breath at the thought, squeezing his eyes shut as he continued his journey towards his local tram station. The thought of getting the tram into the city for some fresh air and a change had seemed great to Paul since he woke up.

Maybe some fresh air and walking through Liverpool City Centre would do him some good. Perhaps it would be a nice change for him, rather than lying in the house listening to the same ‘hound dog’ EP on repeat and thinking of how great it would be to hear John’s groans from on top or behind him. 

Why did John make him feel like some horny teenager?!

The tram came not long after his contemplations, and eventually, he’d reached the city. 

It was crowded with people, women pushing prams in different directions as the cars and buses dashed around all around them. There were groups of school children probably making their way back to school for the end of lunch, bags of chips in their hands, a football being kicked around in front of them.

Paul had always wanted children, ever since he was young and helped raise his brother. But children were out of the question. It was obviously biologically impossible for either he or John to conceive, and adoption for two men was out of the question. He’d have to choose between being unhappy with a woman and having children, or being with the person he loved.

And John was the only person he loved, and there was no way he’d choose anyone else over him. Even if it meant he would never be a father.

He just hoped John felt the same way.

He spent a lot of his time walking in and out of shops, peering through the windows like a lost civilian. He rarely left the house, never mind his local area on the outskirts of the city. The man was very uneducated on where he was supposed to be going, letting his feet take him anywhere. And so when he stumbled down a street that looked rather modern, almost brand new, he furrowed his eyebrows. 

This street was basically empty. Infact, it was empty. There wasn’t a soul in sight, not even a single car. Compared to the city, this was practically a ghost street. Most of the shops were empty, ‘for sale’ signs on display. It was clear to Paul that he was correct, and this street was indeed brand new.

Paul stood at the end of the street in the middle of the cobbles, watching as a few stray pigeons landed on the ground ahead of him, pecking at the floor and looking for scraps. They soon flew away once they realised its absence, leaving Paul truly alone once more.

And then he heard the sound of a door being open. His head jerked away from whatever he was looking at before and towards the noise. It appeared to be from the fourth store down, and this particular store didn’t have a ‘for sale’ sign on the front. The door looked like it was being held open, and when he eventually saw a smiling man emerge from it, he tended up a bit.

The man was laughing as he walked, head still turned around towards the door, like he was having a conversation with someone still. Paul was too busy gawping to notice the man stop talking and start walking again, and when he made his way past him, Paul was shocked. The man seemed to notice, and just laughed.

“You look like you’re lost...” He pointed out, folding his arms. He held a white, plastic bag in his right hand.

“Not lost, just... Confused, I guess?” He laughed once more, nodding fondly and turning back to the store.

“You look like you could use some fun.” Fun? If a shag with his gorgeous boyfriend counted as fun, then yes.

“Yeah...?”

“Go in to that shop over there.” He pointed towards the shop he’d just exited. “Trust me, you’ll find what you need, lad.” With that, he patted Paul on the shoulder, before continuing to walk away.

Paul stood there, stunned, until he finally plucked up the courage to move. He figured why not see what the guy was on about. After all, he had nothing else to do.

He didn’t really know what he was expecting, but what he did know was that he was not expecting to see a shop full of sex toys. More than sex toys, even. His eyes flickered around the shelves, and as he looked closer, he saw even more... He didn’t even know what they were. All he knew was that he was utterly confused.

He’d heard about sex shops before, but never seen one in his life. He thought they were places that only strippers or street corner prostitutes had ever seen before. But here he was, standing inside of one them right now, trying not to gasp at the sight infront of him.

“Can I help you?” A voice spoke from behind him, making the young lad jump and turn around. Behind him stood a tall, slim man with black hair. He was smiling at Paul, his hands in his pockets.

And boy, did Paul need help.

“Yeah...” He eventually laughed out. “I don’t actually know why I’m here...”

The man chuckled.

“Most people say that, son.” He smiled, making his way towards one of the shelves. “They come in here because they’re confused, and leave with hopes of having a better sex life.” He spoke, reaching up towards the top shelf, adjusting the price tag on one of the toys.

A better sex life...

That’s what John and Paul both needed, a better sex life.

 _better_ meaning more than just John fucking Paul up against the wall in the shower. Thinking about it more, Paul couldn’t think of a single place in their entire apartment that they hadn’t fucked either in or against.

John was almost certainly bored.

And Paul didn’t want him to be for any longer.

“H-How...?” Paul stuttered out, eying a blue dildo on the end of a shelf with determined eyes.

“Hm?” He asked.

“Could you, maybe... Talk me through your, say, best sellers? And what you, y’know... Do with them?” God, he knew he should be more nervous asking a random man about how to use sex toys, but he was more determined to please John than anything at that moment.

“Of course, lad.” The man smiled, beckoning him over to the shelf he was stood at.

-

An hour later, Paul had climbed off the tram at his stop, and was now making his way back to his and John apartment. His hands were occupied with two white carrier bags, and even just the thought of what was inside made his cock twitch. He practically ran towards his street, a wide grin on his face.

John would be so happy, and he couldn’t wait!

He placed the two bags on top of the dinner table that was at the end of their living room, clapping his hands together before reaching inside of one. This particular one contained three boxes. One with a normal blue dildo inside, the one he had been originally studying in the shop, another with a cockring inside (which Paul figured he’d wait to try out until he and John were more experienced), and one which was a gift from the shop owner.

He placed the gift to the far end of the table, making sure it was in a visible place for later, and reached for the second bag. Inside we’re some clothes he’d purchased, sexy outfits, if you will. His favourite was a short, white skirt, pink thigh high socks with it. It also had a pink leather corset along with it, and Paul couldn’t wait to wear it. And when he remembered the cat ears at the bottom of the bag, he almost squealed in excitement.

The other outfits could wait, he was just so excited to see what this one looked like on.

He stuffed everything else back in their bags, putting them underneath the table and out of sight, before taking the clothes and gift in his hands, making his way into the master bedroom.

-

Paul lay back against the grey, wooden bed frame, playing with the box in his hands. He was now wearing the outfit he had purchased, eyeing the box with a hint of mystery. He was so excited to see what was inside... But part of him felt like it should be a surprise for John too.

No, John would be surprised enough.

Without a second thought, his fingers were pulling the layer of cellotape back, eagerly breaking inside of the cardboard. He grinned, pulling out the long packet and ripping it open.

And inside, was a vibrator. 

Paul smirked at the sight of it. It was dark blue, and around 7 inches long, around the same size as John’s cock. He flipped the switch at the bottom of the object, and when it began to vibrate in his hands, a soft humming sort of noise leaving it, he gasped.

“Christ...” 

Barely being able to stop himself, Paul flicked it off, placing it at the side of him and reaching undernath his short, white skirt. He wore his usual underwear, and figured it would probably kill the mood a bit if he wore them when John arrived home. After all, the rest of his outfit was very feminine. He made a mental note to find something to replace them with another time.

Once they were on the floor and out of sight, Paul lay on his back, leading his fingers underneath the skirt, grazing his left hand over the bare skin around his lower waist. He shivered at the touch of his cold fingertips, but eventually subsided the feeling. The hand now slowly took ahold of his cock, and he whined at the beam of pleasure shooting through his veins.

But after a few tugs, he’d had enough. He reached into their bedside table, pulling out the cherry lube and soaking his fingers in the liquid. 

The vibrator was for prostate simulation, right?

He coated the blue vibrator in it too, holding it with his right hand as he began stretching himself open with his left.

First entered his index finger, and he groaned at the tightness. The last time he was touched there was by John, and he remembered how good it had felt. He hadn’t touched himself down there since... Forever. Infact, the last time he remembered doing so was probably back at his family home when he was a teenager. He’d try and keep his moans down, but sometimes it just felt too good.

Slowly, he did his middle finger in next to it, beginning to rapidly thrust the two digits in and out of his hole, searching desperately for the spot that would make him cry out. And after he’d slid his third finger in, it wasn’t long until he found what he was looking for.

“Oh-Hmm...” He hummed, squeezing his eyes as he felt around his prostrate. 

Paul turned around, adjusting his position, and caught a glance of his new object. He wanted to test it out so bad, but his fingers felt too good... In the end he decided to pull his fingers out, his curiosity and excitement getting the best of him.

Gently, he pressed the tip of the vibrator to his wet and stretched hole, slowly pushing it inside of himself.

“Mmmhh...” He moaned out, taking the entirety of the length inside of him. 

With his left hand, he shakily flipped the switch at the bottom of the object, and when it began to vibrate, Paul let out a wanton moan. It was an unfamiliar sensation, and God, he’d never felt anything like it in his life! 

His whore-like moans soon turned into a string of almost sobs as he began thrusting it in and out of him. He’d never been able to make himself moan like this ever before, John was the expert in that department.

The boy’s eyes fell shut, and a few seconds later, he thought he could hear a noise from behind him, but shook it off. With the blood violently pumping in his ears, the sound of the vibrations filling the entire room, and the moans leaving his mouth, even if there was a noise, he wouldn’t really be able to tell.

Until another noise was heard from behind him, a noice that he recognised as a rather familiar voice.

“Christ...” The unmistakable, musky, accent spoke. It was John’s, and he sounded like he was in complete and utter disbelief.

“J-Johnny-” Paul moaned out, cutting himself off with a moan as he found his prostrate once more. 

“Open your eyes for me, Paulie.” John whispered to him, and he could feel the bed move as he took a seat on the edge of it. The younger man slowly did was he was told, whining when he saw the dominant look on John’s face. He didn’t stop though. “God, baby... You look so gorgeous. You know that, hm?” His fingers began to brush through Paul’s curls, that were now turning sweaty, as he kept fierce eye contact.

“John...” Was all he could say.

“Where did you get this from, ey?” The man asked, condescendingly, finally breaking their eye contact and looking down at the blue object Paul was still thrusting inside of himself. Although his movements were slow, he still felt on top of the world, and now that John was watching him... He felt on top of the universe. “What’s this...?”

“A toy...” He breathed out. “From a- a shop-” Paul cut himself off with another moan.

“Is that what you do when I’m out?” John shifted in his position, still speaking as he shrugged his coat off and threw it onto the floor. He then removed his shoes and jumper, leaving him in just his jeans, shirt, and pants. “Purchase naughty toys and outfits from naughty shops?” There was a slight smirk on John’s face.

“I’ve missed you... ‘S all...”

“Is this what all this is about?” John asked, teasingly, slowly trailing his right arm down to where Paul’s hand was working himself. He pried it away, replacing it with his own, as he continued to talk. “You’ve missed me fucking you like a slut, hm?”

“Mhm...” He hummed out, squeezing his eyes shut as John’s movements got faster. 

“Have you missed me coming home from work and fucking you over the table, kitchen counter, or the tv stand, baby?” Paul slowly nodded. “So you decided to try and fuck yourself?”

“Oh... Oh yes, Johnny.”

“I must say, you look terribly sexy when you do that, Paulie.” Paul whined at that, and John sped up his movements. “And that skirt. It looks stunning on you, baby. You suit it, you know? You look like a high end whore, all worked up for me...” 

He moved his free hand up to Paul’s crotch that was just about covered by the white skirt. John groaned slightly, feeling his own cock stir in his own pants. Once he’d wrapped his hand around the boy’s naked length, he knew that Paul was getting closer to his orgasm. And John wanted release.

“Do you want to cum around this naughty toy, Macca? Or do you want to cum around Johnny’s cock? It’s been ever so long, Macca. I can see you know that more than anyone...” 

“J-Johnny’s- Ah!” John sped his thrusts up again, and Paul almost lost his trade of thoughts.

But God, John’s hand just felt so fucking good, it always did! However he needed to feel more of John...

“Cock!” He cried out, and soon after, the vibrator was switched off. John pulled it out from his hole, and Paul let out a soft sob.

“Shh, baby. Johnnys home now, and he’s sorry for the lack of attention.”

Paul didn’t even care about the previous lack of attention at this point anyway. He was way to far gone to care about anything other than pleasure, anyway.

“Please, baby... Please f-fuck me.” Paul begged.

John’s hand released Paul’s cock from its grasp, and the boy whined. The whine was soon replaced with yet another satisfied moan, as he saw John begin to furiously undress. 

The younger lad had begun to buck his hips up, in hopes he’d catch John’s hand, but it wasn’t long until that same hand returned to his cock, and John’s cock was also now lined up at Paul’s wet and stretched hole.

“You’re so ready for me baby...” John pointed out, but the younger could barely hear. “Was the vibrator good, hm?”

“J-John...” The man slipped a hand underneath Paul’s shirt, his hand beginning to explore his boyfriend’s chest. “Please. I want you...”

John didn’t even care that Paul handy answered his question, he could clearly see that Paul had enjoyed it. But if it came down to it, the man knew his boyfriend would much rather have John than some plastic.

Although seeing Paul exposed like that was incredibly hot.

But he wanted Paul to moan like that around him, and so without another thought, he pushed inside of Paul’s warm heat.

“Oh!” Paul moaned out, his mouth falling agape.

John took no time in letting Paul get used to him, he could see how aroused the boy was already, and didn’t plan on teasing him for longer. Though it wasn’t just that, John was eager himself.

Paul was a mess underneath him, writhing about and moaning like it was his first time. It has only been a couple of days, but a couple of days felt like years. John’s thrusts were so good, and it was in that moment he truly felt John’s love. He was rough, but gentle at the same time...

“Fuck Paul, moan for me...” John sped his hand up unbelievably faster, and Paul did as requested. “Good boy... My good boy...”

The room was filled with moans and groans, and after a few more seconds, they were both unbearably close.

“J-Johnny!” 

“Cum for me, Paulie!” John groaned out, and at that request from his lover, Paul came in John’s fist, his head twisting from side to side. He care like a girl, so delicately yet so arousing at the same time, and John couldn’t hold it in anymore. “Fuck!” The older came too, furiously riding his orgasm out into Paul’s almost limp body. “Christ...” Was all John could whisper as he eventually pulled out.

At first, Paul didn’t say anything. He just lay there, allowing John’s long arms to wrap around his figure and pull him close, leaning down and pressing a kiss to his forehead. And then he found the words.

“So, you liked my new purchases then?”

“I loved them. The outfit was sexy as fuck, and you really do suit it.” Paul looked down, blushing. “And the vibrator... Well. Even though you looked utterly breathtaking, you wouldn’t have needed it if I wasn’t completely ignoring your sex drive...”

“Hey..” He cut in instantly, not wanting John to feel bad. “It’s alright... We all need a change from time to time.”

“No, Macca. It wasn’t that I wanted a change... I was just tired, you know?” John added, and Paul couldn’t help but feel bad. After all, John was the one who was _working_. Of course he’d be tired... “But I shouldn’t have ignored your needs.”

“I should be the sorry one... I feel awfully selfish.” He sighed. “Of course you’d be tired... You work, I don’t...”

“Macca, do not feel selfish, baby. I guess we both feel like we were in the wrong. But please don’t feel bad...”

“Only if you don’t feel bad, either.” He looked up to meet John’s gaze, sending a small smile his way. John returned the gesture, playfully cupping Paul’s cheek.

“Alright then, mister ‘I look better in a skirt than most girls in Liverpool’.”

“You think?” He asked.

“Aye. And that vibrator, God, I’m glad you bought this stuff, you know...”

“Really?” Paul asked again, not being able to help a smirk at the fact John didn’t know there was more.

“Definitely. We’re gonna have a lot of fun with it...”

“Well, I’m glad you like it. Because I got more.” A laugh fell from John’s lips, and he pulled Paul closer.

“Christ, Macca...” He smirked.

“Hm...” Paul hummed contently. “And don’t worry, the stuff on the dining table ain’t the end of it either. The guy said we’re welcome anytime...”

“Well, I’m off work tomorrow. Infact, I care home early today because I’m off work for the next few days now.” Paul’s eyes lot up at that. “So _we_ will have to make our way down there, so I can entertain you.”

“Indeed we will, Johnny...” Paul smirked, leaning up for a kiss with a wide smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :)
> 
> I missed writing oneshots. Should I write more? :0
> 
> Tumblr- hxrnymxcca


End file.
